


【哈利波特AU】冰下雷鸣

by Guinevere960717



Series: 【哈利波特AU】从霍格沃茨到一家四口 [45]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:28:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26813653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Guinevere960717/pseuds/Guinevere960717
Series: 【哈利波特AU】从霍格沃茨到一家四口 [45]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1955620





	【哈利波特AU】冰下雷鸣

权顺荣遇到了一位很喜欢的学生，引发了一点小小的危机。

飞行课教师虽然是教师没错，但是比起魔药学、黑魔法防御术等科目的教师而言总是显得有些底气不足。一方面，他虽然不是初出茅庐的小伙子，但是年纪比起那些白发苍苍的老教授还是年轻许多，没有那种老派的威严感；另一方面，魁地奇并不是各级巫测的必考项目，比起一门学科更像是一种爱好，就算一辈子学不会骑扫帚还是有千万种方式出行，但是学不会如何使用魔杖就是大问题了。虽然成为职业选手是一条不错的道路，但是大部分人的天赋不足以支撑他们走上这条路，还不如花更多心思学习安身立命的技能。权顺荣起初野心勃勃，但很快被学生们的调皮和家长的质疑打败。他不再试图让每一个孩子体会这项运动的乐趣了，因为他眼中的乐趣就是很多人眼里无用的折磨；对于那些不想学骑扫帚、屡屡用生病等一看就是家长撑腰和校长默许下采取的逃避行为的孩子，他也乐得睁一只眼闭一只眼，只是要求他们出席课程，在助教的监护下到室外做些除了骑扫帚之外温和的活动，以免接到教育部的警告，说他对学生不负责任。唯一让他对工作还有点热情的就是带校队的孩子们训练和比赛了。他从他们身上看到了当年的自己，年轻、充满活力和懵懂的热情，对未来怀有无限期望。其实在交手过为数不少的职业选手之后，他深深地体会到，天赋的差距并非刻苦训练所能弥补。但是对于那些态度良好的非天才学生，他也乐于给以仔细的辅导，甚至不惜占用休息时间且顶着被心怀恶意的人举报对偏心某学生的风险。权顺荣对此早已总结出一套圆滑说辞，那就是老师的责任就是解答学生的疑惑，学生来问我我不能草草了事或者置之不理。主动学习是你自己的责任，而我的责任则是完成教育司的教学大纲。至于额外的知识，你需要我就讲给你，不需要我又何必苦苦相逼呢。

他觉得自己的工作就是如此平淡枯燥，有的时候甚至非常倦怠。不是说他不喜欢魁地奇了，而是不喜欢别人对职业选手怀有的偏见。“四肢发达头脑简单”这种话以及算是客气了，虽然他承认自己当你读书并不是读得很明白。但是他见过的选手里不乏学业出色的，且数量不少，毕竟团体项目没有一定的谋略，只是凭着身体好是走不远的。不过鉴于他目前还得照顾两个孩子，去得更远的工作算不上好选择，也就只好忍了。

如果只是自己的工作无聊无趣，那也算了。可怕的是你丈夫有份虽然危险但是无比精彩的工作。如今全圆佑不仅管着整个傲罗部门，还总是被拉去外交部撑撑门面，从容地游走在各国魔法政要之间。权顺荣可能需要花很多力气都不一定办得成的事情，比如给小女儿找个好的芭蕾舞老师，全圆佑酒局上点个烟的功夫就轻松办到了。无论是薪水、社会地位还是手握的资源，他都被彻底地碾压了。每当他提出有什么麻烦事要解决的时候，全圆佑随口一句“别管了”，第二天就通过哪个朋友迅速地办完了。他觉得挫败不已，好像自己是这个家里一只白白胖胖的米虫，除了上个无聊的班、带着两个其实不太需要自己带的孩子，就是吃吃睡睡了。

但是他最近意识到，自己似乎并没有因此更爱全圆佑，而是对别人产生了不该产生的感情。

霍格沃茨校队里，球员加上替补大约有二十人之多，每个人都对他保持着不一样的社交策略。有的人回避他，不爱和老师多交谈，觉得他们之间有着不可弥合的代沟，除了在专业比赛问题上有学习和沟通的空间，其他时候躲得越远越好；有的人表里不一，表面上毕恭毕敬，背地里大吐坏水；大部分人态度是保持客气的距离，但是和他并不亲近。十几岁的孩子并不像四五岁的小学生，对老师怀有天真的依恋之情，这也让他们变得格外难以应付。

特别的是，他遇到了一个难说幸运还是不幸运的孩子。那个孩子和全圆佑一样出身纯血世家，但是并没有像全圆佑的家族一样在政坛一展拳脚，只是专注于经商赚钱，和其他纯血家庭的关系不咸不淡。他热情、快乐，脸上洋溢着太阳一样的神采，一见到他就像一只可爱的小狗，摇着尾巴亲亲热热地喊着“权老师权老师”扑过来挂在他脖子上。如果是十一二岁这样做，算不上奇怪，可是十五六岁了、长得比他高上大半个头了还是一见面就快活地黏上来就显得十分诡异了。他在魁地奇方面算不上天赋出众，但是性格非常讨喜，无需费力就能说服其他吵闹不休的孩子，所以权顺荣委任他当队长的时候没有遇到任何阻力。外出比赛时，他们两个会住在酒店的同一房间或者驻扎在同一个帐篷里。最初权顺荣只觉得这是作为爸爸对孩子单纯的喜爱之情，毕竟他的亲儿子比这个孩子只小了一点。

一个阴天的下午，五年级的飞行课上，他意外地发现这个孩子没来。其他孩子有的说他受了伤、有的说他逃课和女朋友约会去了，总之是不会来上课了。他惊讶地发现自己一整节课都心不在焉，心里一直惦记着这个孩子到底去了哪、是不是真的生病了或者翘课搞对象。他甚至对那个并不一定存在的女朋友产生了强烈的敌意，直到他听到其他老师说，保加利亚一所魔法学校的交流团因为洋流提前抵达，学生代表和校长不得不匆忙地开展会面和接待工作，才放下一直的担忧和微妙的愤懑。他突然背后一阵发凉——我为什么生气？我不会是爱上这个孩子了吧。这种感情为他的职业和他丈夫的身份所不容许，更不用提他的两个孩子。他很快地冷静下来，告诉自己并非如此。哪个老师没有偏爱的学生呢？只不过他对这一个偏爱得多了些。

闷闷不乐地回到家时，全圆佑早就回来了。他今天久违地没参加什么酒局，而是坐在沙发上翻着报纸。孩子们都到金珉奎家去看新来的小狗了，说是明天吃了午饭才回来。

“回来了，”全圆佑把报纸放下，掐掉手里的烟，“今天忙吗？”

不知道为什么，普通的问话听起来特别刺耳。

“完全不。”他其实想说“谁能有你忙”，但是这种显然会让全圆佑睁大眼睛，用一种警惕和受伤的眼神看着他的鬼话，不说也罢。

“我在想，要不要请人帮忙照看一下孩子。”全圆佑站起来接过他的斗篷挂好，“真奇妙，过去这种工作只是家养小精灵在做，没想到巫师也进军家政领域了。”

“你觉得我照顾得不好吗？”

“我只是觉得每天先回来给妹妹吃点心、送去芭蕾班，再回去接哥哥、送去小提琴班，然后做饭，再去分别接两个孩子太辛苦了。”

有道理，但是就是不爽。权顺荣想。他有的时候确实觉得这样的奔波力不从心，但是孩子们的进步让他觉得这样做是有意义的。

“如果我有一天不想在这里生活了怎么办。”他突然说了这样一句毫不相干的话。

“我能怎么办？照顾孩子、可能把老宅的家养小精灵叫来帮忙；该上班上班，该生活生活。”

“不考虑做一些歇斯底里的事情挽回一下？”

“如果你真的打定主意了，那说明你不开心。我希望你开心，所以不会骚扰任何人。当然，如果你乐意，我和孩子们随时欢迎你回来看看。”全圆佑的声音听起来很遥远，“事实上，你现在看起来就很不开心。”

“还行吧。”他说着，走进了自己的屋子。

权顺荣很快淡忘了那个孩子的事情，全圆佑也没再提起请人照顾自家孩子的事情。晚上和人谈事时他喝了些酒，席间觉得心脏跳得很厉害。进家时屋里安安静静，权顺荣坐在沙发上一边修摔断的扫帚一边等他。

“呀，臭小子。”全圆佑没忍住说了一声，“每次都那么不小心。”

“小男孩嘛。”权顺荣很宽容地笑，“玩的时候没什么分寸的。有你这么个爸爸，摔断一个换一个也没问题。”

“话是这么说……”全圆佑坐到他旁边，晕沉沉的头靠在他肩膀上。权顺荣只好放下手里的扫帚，揉了揉他的脸，低头在上面亲了一口。

“做不做。”全圆佑甩掉拖鞋，“就现在。”

“就现在？”权顺荣嘴上反问，手却很从容地把睡衣从头上拽下来，“当然了。”

“呀，这什么。”全圆佑刚搂着他的脖子要亲上去，就猛地松手了，“怎么弄成这样。”

权顺荣迷惑地看着他。

“摔着了？”全圆佑觉得自己的酒一下子醒了，整个人都警觉起来，把睡衣丢回给权顺荣，匆匆跑回房间去找药水，“坐着别动。”

记不清十几岁时的夏天，他因为疏忽输了一场挺大的比赛。说不上有什么严重的后果，就是心里很不痛快。某一次训练前他和队友吵了起来，训练时两个人都有意无意地碰撞彼此。全圆佑很少干涉他球队内部的事情，大部分时候就是坐在台下看着，给他把水瓶盖扭开，打开他脏兮兮的小手，举着水瓶给他喝。但是那次全圆佑似乎着急起来，休息时间匆匆地跑下来，说着“呀，不许老撞他”。队友意外地没反驳什么，结束之后权顺荣却好像逮住了一个耍赖的机会，拖着全圆佑的胳膊一个劲地晃，说他撞我，撞得好疼好疼，疼得这边手都不敢动了。全圆佑其实对他到底疼不疼知道得很清楚，但就是很配合地纵容着他毫无恶意的撒娇小谎。

后来有一段时间，权顺荣突然迷上了从扫帚上滚下来的感觉。他已经滚下来无数次过，所以能控制到底摔得疼不疼、有多疼。躺在草地上凝视着晴朗得刺眼的天空时，那沉默而清晰的疼痛让他感到真实地活着。他痛恨自己为什么比赛之前没有听指导老师的建议好好调理精神状态，痛恨最后丢掉了那颗金色飞贼。这是我应得的。他想。

短暂陷入回忆的间隙，全圆佑拎着药瓶回来了，用棉签蘸着涂在那些青色的瘀痕上。他小心翼翼地避开那些已经结痂的轻浅擦伤部分，想要叹气却怕凉到他的伤口。权顺荣很沮丧，不仅因为到手的鸭子飞了，也因为想起了过去的瞬间。他恨如今经常无能为力的自己，爱的不是哪个孩子、而是求之不得的尊重和依恋，以及无法逆流而上的青春时光。如果说他和全圆佑是并排奔跑的河流，那么他在二十四岁辞职那天起就永久地进入了冰期，无论多少个夏季来临，都凝固在同一个学校、同一片球场上。孩子们沿着青葱的河岸奔跑而过，全圆佑从山涧奔向海洋，唯有他封冻的躯壳停滞不前，厚重冰层下的心脏疼痛不已。无论是一千次坠落还是一千个亲吻，没有什么能让他融化、破碎，然后继续在拍岸的歌声中疾步奔跑了。滚下扫帚还会爬上去，爬上去又会滚落，周而复始又走到了原点。他会像一株老树，逐渐在风吹日晒中干枯衰朽，在一个电闪雷鸣的夜晚被击穿，清晨被不耐烦的市政工人拖进垃圾场。

看清真相的瞬间他没有像想象中那样戏剧地发出悲泣声，又或者无声地泪落如雨。他只觉得这些毫无意义，甚至不值得这样做。全圆佑方才未能发出的叹息被他变成了轻轻的笑声，他说别涂了，其实不涂也会好的，我们都知道。

“倒也不尽然。”全圆佑还是放下了药瓶，没忘记蘸干顺着他脊背流下的一点药水，“就是这样让我觉得好受一点。”

“没用的做法也会？”

“也会。”全圆佑说，“总有些事情是我做不到的。不开心的话其实可以换个工作，你的选择很多。”

“那样大概会更不开心吧。”他把睡衣套上，转过头握了握全圆佑的手，“所以就现在这样子也很好。过去我几个月见不到你一次，每天都在祈祷第二天张开眼睛你就出现在我面前。现在你一直在家里，过去的我如果见到这一幕恐怕要羡慕得发疯了。或许现在的生活太安定了，幸福得我都有点不习惯了，仅此而已。”

“我也很幸福。”全圆佑回握住他的手指，“以后也会一直在的。”


End file.
